


Send your enemy glitter

by ItalyTheKidPasta



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Lalna is being an ass, M/M, Rythian is just minding his own business, Teenscast, Texting, poor rythian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalyTheKidPasta/pseuds/ItalyTheKidPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A website that you can pay people to mail letter full of glitter to your enemy’s houses</p>
<p>After a long day, Rythian is checking his texts at home as usual. But a weird text is sent to him from a unknown number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send your enemy glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Rythna  
> Warning(s): Swearing  
> AU: Teenscast

Rythian collapsed on his leather chair after long day at high school. Before he flopped on his beloved loveseat, his black school bag was carelessly flung off to the side. The bag landed on the edge of a neat dresser, which was just barely balancing on the table. Rythian let out a pent up sigh and took out his sleek purple Iphone and checked the texts. His bag slid to the floor uselessly.

Three missed messages. He didn’t even have to look at the name or picture of the first message to know it was his best friend, Zoeya. The text had no grammar and was dotted in happy emojis.

It was something about her missing tonight’s math homework (probably because she was too busy talking or daydreaming in her class). Rythian responded to her request quickly, he agreed to give her the math pages if she actually turned on auto correct. Zoeya immediately responded with an “ok thnx” and a winky face. Just as fast, Zoeya corrected it to “Okay thanks”.    

Rythian hummed in content, and then looked back at the other two unanswered messages. It was from one of his newer friends he met this year. He also knew who it was by judging the actual text. Proper grammar and general politeness meant one person; Will. Will’s message was him asking Rythian if he wanted to spend the night at his house this weekend since his mother will be on a business trip.

Rythian’s thin lips twitched into a smirk. He was typically not a particularly flirty person, but the odd wording of Will’s question made him reply in a suggestive manner. William reply consisted of three words; ‘Jesus Christ Rythian’.

Rythian smiled triumphantly. He rolled his neck around on his shoulders to stretch a little. The teen looked the last message on his phone. Strange. This one was from an unknown number. Rythian’s smile faded back to his usual poker face. He didn’t get messages from unknown numbers often. Generally, he was careful with whom he gave his number too. He read the message without actually clicking it.

‘Check your bag for a surprise, its sure to make your day ;)”

Rythian got up well before he even read the end of the sentence. Almost tripping, he scrabbled over to his dresser. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized his bag wasn’t on the piece of furniture. He tilted his side to get a good view of the floor right to the dresser.

Rythian rushed over as soon as he saw it slumped on the ground and bent down. The bag was plucked helplessly from the floor and into his thin hands. He opened roughly, letting the flap fling back and slap the back of the bag.

Rythian walked over to his perfectly made up bed and dumped the contents on it. Books, folders, pencils, and papers flooded out. He sifted through the pile, trying to decipher which thing would be a “surprise” to him.

Finally, after the third time of searching, he was pretty much convinced the message was bullshiting him or it was sent to the wrong person. But just as he was doubting, he moved aside his history folder to find a purple letter beneath it.

Rythian’s bright blue eyes lit up and he hastily went to grab it. The letter was smooth and light, but obviously holding something a little heavier than just a note. What could someone possibly send in letter that they just couldn’t send in text? The person had his number anyways. Pushing away the logic in his mind and letting in his curiosity instead, he hesitantly open the letter.

He gently took the note out and unfolded it. And with that, he was splashed with a _shit_ load of glitter. It was _everywhere_. It was all over his school stuff, his bed, his rug, his floor, and his very nice grey muscle shirt.

Rythian did not drop the letter but instead, with angry slits for eyes and clenched teeth, he read the letter.

“Dearest Rythian,

You are a sad, sad emo who needs a little more happiness in his life.

So, I spent over 10$ on buying you glitter for your pathetic journal about how dreary life is and how no one understands you.

 I hope it gets on nothing else (just kidding!), because it’s guaranteed to not come off even with soap and water. I hope your standing over your stupid ass scarves and coats with this. Just know I did this for you, out of my general concern of your well-being.

Maybe you write in your journal about how much you want to strangle/screw me in my own bed. I think with this you’ll surely reconsider blocking my old-cell number!

Hugs and Kisses,

Lalna H.” 

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is my first work on AO3
> 
> this was also cross posted to dA and tumblr
> 
> hope you likey ;)


End file.
